Una nueva pelea en Halloween
by bunny moon 18
Summary: Van seis meses de llevar una vida de chicas normales es Halloween y Mina quiere hacer una pijamada y ver películas de terror pero aparece una chica que secuestra a Serena y tendrán que pelear con un nuevo enemigo


Es noche de Halloween Minako quiere pasar la noche viendo películas de terror y ha convencido a todas las chicas a reunirse en el templo Hikawa para pasar una pijamada de terror pero todos sus planes van a cambiar al aparecer una chica muy extraña que secuestra a Serena.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

Rei despierta sobresaltada y sudando con la respiración agitada, ya ha amanecido en el templo Hikawa voltea a su lado y ve a Mina durmiendo plácidamente – que horrible sueño - dice a si misma – todo es tu culpa Mina no sé porque tenía que aceptar ver esas películas anoche.

Se levanta y va al baño, aunque siente una opresión en el pecho aún cree que es por la horrible pesadilla que tuvo.

En otra parte de Tokio Darién, también despierta sobresaltado y gritando el nombre de su novia Serena, fue un sueño dice tratando de calmarse, ve hacia su mesita de noche y observa el reloj son las 6:30 no puede evitar sonreír al ver el cuadro con la foto de su Serena con esa maravillosa sonrisa sus preciosos ojos azules , su cabello rubio si solo fue un sueño se vuelve a repetir, ya han pasado seis meses de la última y horrible pelea al parecer todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño, lo mejor es ducharme e irme al hospital – Darién ha iniciado sus prácticas en el hospital, sale del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura, toma su celular y empieza a marcar un numero sonríe y se dice ha de estar dormida mejor después… -se comienza a vestir su camisa azul cielo que le queda perfecta le hace notar su cuerpo bien formado sus pantalones negros y toma una chamarra negra de pana, cuando suena repentinamente su celular.

-Hola.. Buen día princesa tu tan temprano?

-Si no he podido dormir bien lo de esta noche me tiene nerviosa sabes que no me ha gustado el plan de Mina y lo se soy llorona Rei seguro me regañara y no quiero irrr –lloraba la rubia del otro lado del teléfono-

Vamos trata de divertirte, ahora llevamos una vida normal y estos momentos hay que disfrutarlos, animo princesa!

Está bien –le contesto Serena, él podía imaginar su cara con puchero y le sacaba una sonrisa hermosa- iré… pero hoy nos veremos?

Tratare princesa ya voy saliendo al hospital tal vez pase a tu casa y te acompañe al templo Hikawa te llamo más tarde.

Iban a colgar cuando Darién le dice- Sere espera… -no sabía si contarle su sueño, lo pensó por un momento y luego recordó que ya de por si su princesa estaba espantada así que solo le dijo te amo..

-Darién estas bien? .. si por qué? Te conozco pasa algo verdad dímelo… -Vamos Sere no pasa nada solo cuídate te amo te veo más tarde.. y colgó

Serena estaba preocupada noto algo en su voz no quiso decírmelo, tal vez exagero y se metió a bañar…

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando escucho unos gritos ¡See-ree-naaaa! Mina … claro es ella y salió a la ventana para saludar a su amiga y decirle que ya iba – Acompañaría a Mina a comprar las cosas para la noche mina iba con su vestido amarillo con peto y una blusa de color verde, en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente se abrazaron- vamos Serena ya debías estar lista se nos hará tarde y jalo a Serena así la llevo casi corriendo por toda la calle hasta que se pararon frente a una tienda Mina muy emocionada y señalando le dice mira es nueva vamos vamos y nuevamente la arrastro por la tienda, sin que se dieran cuenta que una chica muy extraña las observaba… Mina y Serena corrían por toda la tienda de pastelillos había de todos los sabores, tamaños y diseños y había uno en especial que era para esa noche uno en forma de un gato negro ese es perfecto no Serena? –pregunto Mina – pero Serena no estaba a su lado cuando voltea ve que estaba hablando con un chica- pero quién será? –se acerca a ellas, cuando estaba a un metro de ellas voltea esa chica misteriosa y alzando su brazo hacia adelante empuja a Mina que cae sentada varios metros atrás,- Minaaa, porque haces esto? Le dice a la chica – Ya te lo dije por tu bien y el de todas es mejor que vengas conmigo –y la toma del brazo Serena forcejea con ella pero no puede tiene una fuerza impresionante-

Cuando Mina levanta la mirada ve como se abre un hoyo negro detrás de la chica y Serena y este las traga desapareciendo ante sus ojos- Serena nooo.

Mientras en el hospital Darién siente una opresión en su pecho cuando suena su celular.

-Hola..- Darién, se llevaron a Serena – queee? Quien Mina quien se la llevo? Que está pasando? Dónde estás? –Mina le contaba lo que sucedía Darién no dejaba de pensar que lo de la mañana ya no solo era una pesadilla- voy para allá dijo colgando y salió corriendo del hospital.

Todas las chicas ya estaban en el parque No. 10 cuando llego Darién Mina le dio el encuentro y le dice- Perdóname Darién todo fue tan rápido no pude reaccionar por mi culpa … yo debí cuidarla lo siento.. – Darién la abraza y trata de calmarla – Mina cuéntame todo que paso?

Fue muy rápido estábamos en la tienda de pasteles quería enseñarle a Sere el pastel cuando la busque estaba junto a esa chica estaba vestida con un pantalón y blusa negra era muy delgada su cabello largo y negro también muy blanca casi transparente al principio solo la vi de perfil algo le decía a Serena porque ellas hablaban solo vi a Serena nerviosa cuando me acercaba a ellas la chica volteo sus ojos parecían que brillaban de un color dorado y ni siquiera me toco pero alzo su brazo y me aventó varios metros cuando alce la cara solo vi un hoyo negro que se las llevo eso es todo.. - dijo sollozando- Darién – interrumpió Rei – creo saber quién es anoche tuve un sueño con una chica como la que describe Mina decía llamarse Shinigami solo veía como mataba a gente tenía en su brazo una lanza con ella estaba matando a todos veía como todas caían muertas y en cuanto llegaba a mí para matarme aparecía Serena transformada en la princesa Serenity peleaba con ella pero veía como la mataba y fue cuando desperté… - Yo también – interrumpió Darién- tuve ese mismo sueño….

Todos se reunieron en el templo Hikawa Ami estaba en la computadora tratando de rastrear el hoyo dimensional, luna y Artemis lo hacían desde otras computadoras, pensé que todo había terminado – dijo Lita – pero que quieren esos sueños que tuvieron ustedes eran un aviso? O una premonición rayos!- golpeo la mesa con fuerza-

Los encontré dijo Ami sé dónde está Serena, vamos chicas transfórmense –grito Mina- Por el poder de Marte, Por el poder de Júpiter, por el poder de Mercurio, por el poder de Venus transformación!

Todos iban corriendo hacia las coordenadas que indicaba el computador de Ami hasta que se detuvieron en una construcción abandonada y ahí en la entrada los esperaba la chica ahora con un vestido negro totalmente negro con una abertura del lado izquierdo y con una lanza en la mano deténganse sailor senshi! –grito – Soy Shinigami la Diosa de la muerte por su propio bien no den un paso más, devuélvenos a Serena - grito Mina – No se las devolveré ha llegado la hora de que ella me entregue el cristal de plata ya que el fin de este planeta ha comenzado – el cielo se puso muy obscuro y truenos comenzaron a caer por todos lados- es como en el sueño –susurro Rei – Soy Endimión príncipe de la tierra te exijo que nos entregues a Serena,- grito Darién- príncipe Endimión, así que tú también renaciste vaya sorpresa ustedes ya escaparon de mis manos antes pero esta vez es diferente no lo permitiré una vez más – y diciendo eso con su lanza apunto a sailor mercury haciendo que cayera desmayada- basta! –se escuchó una voz- no les hagas daño a mis amigas, si es preciso te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de ellas ya te lo dije antes ellas y Darién son lo más preciado para mí!

-Bien princesa si eso es cierto –hizo un señal con su mano y dos hombres con mantos negros llevaron a Serena en frente de ellos – entrégame ahora mismo el cristal de plata.

-No Serena no lo hagas –grito Rei – nosotros no importamos pelearemos hasta el final pero no lo entregues si lo haces será el fin!

-Pero si no lo entrego los mataran y no quiero perderlos de nuevo no podría –dijo llorando- no lo soportaría otra vez!

Suéltenla -grito Darién y lanzo su rosa a ellos pero no les hizo nada- trueno de Júpiter resuena! –lita envió su ataque a Shinigami- pero ni siquiera le toco ya que ella se lo regreso con su lanza haciendo que lita cayera desmayada- beso de amor y belleza de Venus- ataco Mina pero sucedió lo mismo y cayo también desmayada- Basta deténganse! –grito Serena mientras una luz cegadora la rodeaba haciendo que los esbirros de Shinigami desaparecieran y se convirtió en la princesa Serenity- detente por favor no les hagas daño te lo suplico –Shinigami sonrió- bien princesa entrégame el cristal!- Serena vio a Darién y Rei ellos le gritaron que no lo hiciera pero ella saco el cristal de plata del broche- no Serena no hagas eso por favor –Grito Darién – y se paró en frente de Shinigami lo tomo con sus dos manos y apunto hacia ella y dijo- por favor cristal de plata dame todo tu poder para derrotarla ! En ese momento todo el poder del cristal de plata salió desplegando una luz cegadora y haciendo que Shinigami se desintegrara completamente solo se escuchó un grito y toda la luz se apagó, destruyéndose el cristal de plata y Serena cayendo muerta, Darién corrió para sostenerla- Vamos Serena no me hagas esto abre tus ojos –grito Darién desesperado- pero no tenía pulso Rei toco sus manos estaba fría no se sentía su calor se miraron y le gritaban- Serena despierta! Serena nooo por favor no me hagas esto mi princesa –decía Darién que lloraba desesperadamente – no por favor mi amor noooo.

Las chicas despertaron y corrieron a donde estaban Darién y Rei y vieron a Serena desmayada y a ellos llorando y gritando tratando de despertarla, todas lloraban no podían creerlo Ami se repetía que no podía ser cierto que era un sueño- Por favor no me la quiten - gritaba Darién – en eso una luz apareció enfrente de ellos –Príncipe Endimión no llores más –dijo la luz mientras salía una hermosa hada-, Soy Yoko- haciendo una reverencia ante Darién-su amor es más grande y fuerte que la misma muerte y no pueden estar separados no es justo que pierdas a tu princesa una vez más es por eso que te entrego esto – y le entrega el cristal de plata ya reconstruido- su corazón es este cristal de plata es igual de puro que sus sentimientos y ustedes han reconstruido este con el poder del amor y la amistad es importante sailor senshi y príncipe Endimión que cuiden bien de ella y no vuelva a ocupar todo el poder del cristal como lo hizo hoy ya que si eso sucede esta vez no podremos salvarla –diciendo esto lo pone en su mano de Darién hace una reverencia y se va diciéndoles – Sailor Senshi , Príncipe Endimión cuiden bien de la princesa hoy más que nunca- y desapareció en el cielo brillando como una estrella más.

Darién acerca el cristal al broche de Serena y ella abre sus ojos azules y abraza a Darién ambos lloran, las chicas se abrazan también, Serena tonta-dice Rei- no nos vuelvas a hacer esto y la abraza- vamos chicas se incorpora con la ayuda de Darién, basta de lágrimas tengo hambre y quiero comer algo- dice sonriendo- ay Serena no cambias –le dice Mina y la abraza llorando de nuevo.

Espero les guste mi historia mi primer one shot espero sus comentarios y reviews


End file.
